breeding_seasonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kay
Kay can be found in the town at the Monster Cum Shop. Bio Kay runs the Monster Cum Shop. Story Kay was once a design student at an Imperial school. The Empire wanted her to limit her designs to black and silver and chastity belts, but Kay found that to be unacceptable, so she dropped out and started selling and buying monster cum. Personality Kay is extremely energetic. Part of that can be contributed to a constant diet of dickwolf jizz. According to Kay, Dickwolf jizz is a powerful stimulant. She's also very friendly. After first meeting the breeder, Kay gives the breeder a gift of Holstaurus Milk. But she can also be very vindictive. She collects Mermaid Jetsam from the beach to spike the drinks of people who have mocked her. Schedule Kay can be found outside of her shop Monday through to Friday. Quests Kay's Sister Dilemma When the breeder reaches 700 affection with Kay, a quest with Kay, Levi, and Kay's sister Elle unlocks. Kay appears to the breeder in town. She's twitchy. If the breeder just says hello, Kay leaves after an uncomfortable silence. If the breeder asks if Kay is alright, Kay lies and says fine. If the breeder accepts that, Kay leaves. If asked again if everything's alright, Kay breaks. Nothing is alright because all the joy is draining from her body, leaving nothing but a shell behind. The breeder can end the conversation right then by brushing her off. Kay's sister Elle has been expelled from the Imperial Academy and has moved in with Kay. Elle is the antithesis to Kay - she's the low to Kay's high. Elle is ordering Kay around and rearranging her shop. Kay is at her wit's end. The breeder can dismiss the Kay now, or ask her if she can get Elle to move out. Kay says Elle only does what she wants, so Kay can't convince her to move out. Elle is an alchemist, and her research on transmogrifying monster cum is what got her expelled. However, Kay's shop doesn't have room for a lab, and would likely move to some where with room to continue her experiments. Kay begs the breeder to talk to Elle to find out what she needs for her research in order to make her go away. Kay says the breeder will be able find Elle in town later. Random Events Beach If Kay's affection is above 650, Kay can occasionally be found on the beach collecting Mermaid Jetsam. She will warn the breeder about it's powerful effects and give them 5 bottles of it. Sometimes Kay can be found interacting with a clam, if so, a scene will play. Trying to interact with Kay during this scene before her affection reaches 700 will result in Kay's affection decreasing. Joining her after her affection reaches 700 allows the player to obtain Kay's Sponge. Farm Kay will occasionally visit the breeder and give them an assortment of monster ejaculate. Relationships Breeder After their initial introduction, Kay has 625 out of 1000 affection for the breeder. Kay is quick like the breeder. Elle Kay and Elle are sisters. Both attended an Imperial school in the city, but where Kay dropped out after finding the empire's teachings too restrictive, Elle stayed until she was expelled. Kay and Elle are not very close - they can't stand each other. Upon introduction, Kay says her sister is sucking the life out of her like some hideous old hag. Trivia *Kay is 23 years old. She attributes her youthful appearance to rubbing monster cum into her skin. *Kay used to attend an Imperial school, but dropped out. She found the school to be too regressive. *Kay was in the design program at the Imperial school. She designed her outfit herself. *Kay once swam at the beach during Mermaid migration season. She entered a sexual frenzy so intense, some of the filthy pictures are still circulating in the aftermath. *Kay frequently punctuates sentences with a <3 *According to HBomb, Kay is confirmed as "best girl" Gallery File:KayWikiaIcon-0.png|A render of Kay File:KayWikiaIcon.png|An image of Kay File:Tumblr_nmh0k89tt31rnu6jto1_540.png|Kay with her sister Elle Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Humans